Rough, Soft Small, Big
by Yes.I'm.A.Fangirl
Summary: TreeKit has never had siblings. She was born an only Kit. Little does she know she is part of a prophecy like no other. With Twolegs threatening to move in around the lake and threats at every corner, TreeKit has to find her special partner, as much as she wants to or not, to complete the prophecy and save the Clans.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Jealous**

TreeKit sat down just outside the nursery watching the other Kits play. TumbleKit, FrostKit, and HoneyKit were having a mini battle against FlowerKit, FoxKit, and TroubleKit. TumbleKit was a cream tom with specks of black on his legs. FoxKit was a dark red tom with a black face and black paws. HoneyKit was a ginger she-kit with red paws. FlowerKit was a calico she-kit, the runt in her litter, her face was orange she had two black legs and two white legs with a white body with small ginger spots. IceKit was a black she-kit with a white tail, nose, and paws. Last of all was TroubleKit. He was a large black and white tom. His tail was black with a single spot of white, his body was mostly white except for some large spots of black, and all his paws were pure white.

"Don't you dare attack TumbleClan!" TumbleKit's meow rang out.

"You will never win against IceClan!" IceKit yowled before jumping at TumbleKit.

TreeKit waited for the right time before jumping into the pile of playing kits. She found herself face to face with TumbleKit. With a smirk he jumped onto TreeKit smashing her to the ground. She struggled under his grasp trying to get free. Finally she stopped struggling and looked up at him desperately thinking of s plan. A plan finally formed in her mind and she waited quietly. His paws were placed on her shoulders and he smirked again thinking he had won While he gloated TreeKit surged up and knocked him away from her. He looked stunned for a second before realizing what had happened. He leaped at her which resulted in them tumbling around swatting at each other with sheathed paws. Eventually they broke apart and stood staring at each other. The rest of the kits had stopped fighting and were cheering on TumbleKit. As TreeKit realized no one was cheering for her, her confidence faltered. She didn't know if she wanted to fight anymore. Quickly she whipped around and ran back toward the nursery. She was half way there when all the kits, except FlowerKit, jumped on her. Her face slammed into the dirty ground. She tried to pull up but the weight on her pushed her back down making her face lay in the dirt. She struggled and tried to meow for them to get off but the only sound she could make was muffled noised. Then she couldn't breathe. Everything became fuzzy. She heard some commotion but was too much in fear to listen. At the last moment the weight vanished off of her. She felt herself be lifted up into the air. When she opened her eyes she looked up to see her mother, BlueHeart, carrying her into the nursery. She gently got put down in her nest and licked all over.

"What's wrong my pretty little TreeKit" Her mother asked in between licks.

TreeKit looked at the mossy nest. A question was ebbing in her mind but she didn't know how to say it. She looked up at her mother's warm blue gaze and felt reassured. "W-why does no one like me?" She asked pushing away the tears that threatened to burst out.

BlueHeart looked shocked. She stopped licking her and stared at her looking confused. "What do you mean by that dear? Why makes you think that no one likes you?"

"No one cheers for me, they ignore me, they hurt me, they squash me, they make fun of me..." She wandered off continuing the list in her head. She looked back up at her mother. She calmly looked down at her only kit.

"Their jealous honey." BlueHeart bent down and started licking her kit again.

TreeKit thought. Jealous? Jealous of what? The thought still in her head she curled up to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Special Puddle**

TreeKit opened her pretty green eyes and perked her ears to listen what was going on in camp. She heard the snoring of cats and some quiet sounds of cats grooming. She looked towards the door to see the sun wasn't up yet. She got up and stretched her small fluffy legs before walking past the other queens, towards the door. NightTail was a shiny, black, long-haired she-cat and her three kits were TumbleKit, FoxKit, and TroubleKit. TreeKit walked by them quietly trying not to wake anyone. The next queen she had to pass was MorningLeaf. She was a fairly short-haired she-cat with light-gray ears, tail, and legs. The rest of her body was a creamy-white color. Her Kits were HoneyKit, IceKit, and Flowerkit. Trying to be as quiet as she could, TreeKit slipped out of the nursery. A chilly breeze ruffled her soft, fluffy fur and she shuttered a little bit. Gradually she began to get used to the cold winds and she walked around in the clearing. Only a couple of cats were out of their dens. DampEar, a friendly senior warrior with bluish ears along with a silver body, sat outside of the warriors den cleaning himself. BrightFoot, a brown she-cat with a white hind leg, had just exited the warriors den. TreeKit just walked around the clearing gathering in the cool air. Suddenly she heard rustling in the buses just to the right of her. Fearing the worst she jumped up into the air, her fur fluffing up to twice her size. The warriors who were out of their dens didn't notice anything and TreeKit wondered if she was going crazy. Cautiously she approached the swaying bush and pushed away some leaves with her small, black paw. There was nothing but a puddle. She walked closer to it and peered into it. There she saw her reflection for the first time. She gaped at what she saw staring back at her. She was honestly beautiful. She had silky black fur with dark brown blending lightly into it. All her legs were black except for a light cream colored spot on her right hind paw. Her face was adorable. A black nose, round amazing green eyes, cute fluffy little ears, and cream colored specks by her chin, cheeks, and eyes. She didn't know how long she stood there just looking at herself but when she finally glanced away it was just about sun-high. She convinced herself to turn away from the puddle to look at the clearing. Lightfrond, ThunderClan's deputy, a light ginger she-cat with a white face, was ordering cats to go on the sun-high patrol and hunting patrols. Ignoring her orders she looked back at the puddle. It was gone! TreeKit looked again. It still wasn't there! She looked up into the sky to see one star still shining. As she looked at it it slowly faded away. That puddle was sent from StarClan!

TreeKit padded out of the bushes and into the clearing again. As she entered the nursery, her mother ran over to her covering her with worried licks.

"Where have you been!" Her tone was soft yet high pitched. TreeKit looked up into her shining eyes. She smiled to herself.

"Outside looking at the Clan from a bush" She answered leaving out the part of the puddle from StarClan.

"Well tell someone where you are before you run off like that" Her mother breathed before picking her up and laying her in her nest again. She left the nursery to get something to eat from the fresh kill pile and left TreeKit staring after her. TreeKit heard whisperers and hushed laughing coming from one of the other nests. TreeKit perked her ears.

"Did you see her face? She looked like a squished squirrel!" Came the unmistakable sound of FoxKit's voice.

"I know what a weirdo!" That was TumbleKit's voice.

TreeKit bristled and hissed loudly as she jumped up onto the side of their nest. FoxKit and TumbleKit stared up in horror at the angry she-cat glaring down at them.

"You pieces of fox-dung!" TreeKit spat at them.

They cringed at the insult and stared up at her. TroubleKit started to say something but TreeKit hissed even louder at him. This was a big improvement considering she couldn't meow correctly. All that came out were little squeaks. Often the other Kits called her MouseKit. TroubleKit stared up at her before whipping around exiting the nursery. TreeKit glared down at the two toms again before jumping, the impressive gap, to her own nest. She glanced behind her to see FoxKit and TumbleKit gaping at her. Most small Kits at her age would never dream of making that leap. TreeKit was impressed herself. Most Kits at six moons couldn't even make that jump, let alone three moons. The rest of the Kits were about a moon older than her which meant she got picked on. Now she had reasons not to be picked on. She was truly beautiful, she had looked in a puddle from StarClan, and she had just made that jump. She flicked her tail and curled up in her nest waiting for BlueHeart to return.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Apprentices and Mentors**

It had been about two moons since TreeKit had yelled at FoxKit and TumbleKit. She was watching all the other Kits boast about almost being warriors. In fact today they were going to be apprentices. DewStar, ThunderClan's she-cat leader with a silver coat and dark blue ears, was still on the Sun-high patrol. FlowerKit, IceKit, TumbleKit, TroubleKit, FoxKit, and HoneyKit were all anxiously waiting for her to return. The three brothers were pacing the entrance while the three sisters quietly waited outside the nursery. TreeKit looked at the calico pelt of FlowerKit. FlowerKit shot a smile at her and continued to talk excitedly with her sisters. TreeKit felt a warm glow inside of her. FlowerKit had always shied away when she was getting picked on and was usually the one to stop it or go get help. TreeKit was grateful for FlowerKit and it made her sad that she wouldn't see her in the nursery anymore.

Eventually, after listening to FoxKit boast about every little thing, DewStar came padding, through the thorn tunnel, and into camp. But instead of going onto the high rock, she went into her den. A low growl sounded from behind her. She flicked her ear back and turned her head slightly. FoxKit was growling after his leader. TreeKit felt anger flare up inside her. Her sharp claws came unsheathed and sank into the muddy ground. She flattened her ears and rumbled a low growl at FoxKit.

"How dare you disrespect our leader!" She yowled. Several heads whipped around and some warriors poked their heads out of the warriors den.

FoxKit gave his chest a couple of embarrassed licks. TreeKit forced her fur to lie flat and sheathed her claws. NightTail came over and picked her disrespectful Kit up and set him at the edge of the clearing obviously scolding him. TreeKit flicked her ears at the high rock as DewStar called out "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the high rock for a clan meeting". TreeKit was sent to the nursery by her mother. She flattened her ears and practiced jumping around in the empty nursery. She eyed the most difficult jump in the nursery that she had easily jumped two moons ago. She pulled her haunches in and tightened her muscles preparing to take the leap again. She took a deep breath and pushed of with her back legs. She overshot her jump and landed inside the nest instead of on the ledge. Her leg collapsed under her as she landed lower than expected. She skidded across the the nest and finally stopped near the other side of the nest. Bits of moss were stuck in her silky fur and she got up shakily wondering how she overshot that jump when it was the most difficult jump in the nursery. Wanting to try again she jumped up onto the walls of the nest and pulled in her haunches. With a little less power she kicked off and landed perfectly on the side of the other nest. Her fur fluffed up as cheering sounded from the clearing. "FoxPaw, IcePaw, TumblePaw, TroublePaw, FlowerPaw, HoneyPaw, Foxpaw, IcePaw, TumblePaw, TroublePaw, FlowerPaw, HoneyPaw..." The cheers gradually died down and turned into exited mumbling as the meeting ended. She aimed for one last jump before poking her head out of the nursery. FoxPaw was standing next to his mentor BumbleFrost, a yellow-orange tom with strict yellow eyes. TreeKit smiled in delight. FoxPaw needed a strict mentor. She turned her head and saw TroublePaw walking out of camp with his mentor SwiftFoot, a dark brown striped tabby she-cat with sweet but energetic brown eyes. They were followed by FlowerPaw and her mentor BerryStep, a blueish-black tom with kind very dark brown eyes. HoneyPaw was getting congratulated with her mentor, PoppyPool, a medicine cat. PoppyPool was a brilliant shade of gray that made her look almost purple. Her purple coat went along with her rare purple eyes. HoneyPaw had chosen to be a medicine cat apprentice. TumblePaw was listening intently to his mentor named BlackPelt. BlackPelt was known for his skill in battle he was one of the best fighters right next to DewStar and LightFrond. Like his name he was all black, but more of a light black and he had pure yellow eyes which stood out from him black pelt. IcePaw had an amazing mentor, ShineEye. TreeKit glared in envy. ShineEye was a beautiful red striped she-cat. An amazing hunter and fighter. In TreeKit's opinion, she was the best cat in the clan except for DewStar and, of course, LightFrond. ShineEye's eyes were the best thing ever! They were a silvery-gray color with spikes of black making them look even more gorgeous. TreeKit was still staring enviously at IcePaw when she realized she could still get a really pretty and talented mentor when her time came. FeatherMist! She had a shiny silver-gray coat with a white chest and stripes of black running across her back and twisting down her legs. Her paws were a silver-white blended in swirls. Her skill in battle were amazing and she rarely even had a scratch on her. Though her hunting skills were incredible. She could run through the forest without alarming any prey and was the best hunter in the clan, as well as the fastest runner. TreeKit snapped out of her ponder when she heard a voice next to her. She whipped her head around and her fur fluffed up a bit in shock. Once she realized who it was, her fur laid flat again. It was FeatherMist. She looked down at TreeKit affectionately. FeatherMist was like a second mother to TreeKit. Whenever her mother needed to leave she would always come and play with her.

"Hey FeatherMist!" TreeKit squeaked and jumped up a little bit in excitement.

"Hi there munchkin" She nuzzled TreeKit's fluffy, yet silky fur.

"I hope you can be my mentor! Your AMAZING!" TreeKit squeaked again.

FeatherMist laughed and gave her an affectionate lick between the ears before LightFrond called her over. TreeKit bounced up and down before going back into the nursery. The nursery seemed so empty. Her mother wasn't there but she curled up in her nest anyway. She closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Finally!**

TreeKit woke up struggling for air in her nest. Her dream had been crazy but she couldn't remember it. She got up and gave a little bounce in the air. Today she was going to be an apprentice! She squealed in delight and charged out of the nursery. The sun was just rising as the warriors and apprentices started coming out of their dens. FoxKit glared at her before turning his back to her. TreeKit rolled her beautiful, sparkly, green eyes and eyed the warriors trying to read information from their faces. She noticed FeatherMist was avoiding her gaze but so was GingerLick and GoldenEar. GingerLick was a ginger she-cat with a brownish-red dot m her mouth. GoldenEar was a red tom with golden-orange ears. Sighing TreeKit gave up and set her mind to stalking an oak leaf laying on the ground.

"Pull your hindquarters in more behind you and keep your tail down" A voice ordered behind her. She obediently obeyed until she realized no one was around her before. She turned her head to look behind her. No one was there.

"Focus on the leaf little one" the voice came again. It sounded like a she-cat's. It was calm, gentle, and didn't sound familiar. But then again it did sound familiar. Once again she began stalking the leaf. She made sure to keep her rear end in and her tail down. She padded forward.

"Gently put your paws down. Don't stomp them or the prey will hear you." Again the voice came. She tried again gently placing her paws on the ground and moving across the ground smoothly. Once she was in jumping distance the voice came again.

"Pull your back legs underneath you and lunge forward. Trap the leaf with your paws and deliver a small bite in the back." TreeKit smiled at this and pulled in her back legs. She pushed out and tackled the leaf swiftly biting the back of it as the voice said.

"My work here is done" The voice faded away.

"Wait don't go!" TreeKit whispered.

"I'll be back in a while" It assured before fading away completely.

TreeKit smiled to herself and let go of the leaf. She turned around and saw DewStar staring at her. Immediately her fur went hot. Had she seen? Her spotted silver coat glimmered as she jumped onto the high rock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the high rock for a clan meeting."

TreeKit let out a squeal and went to sit at the front of the crowd of cats gathering to hear DewStar's words. Her eyes beamed down at TreeKit who struggled to sit still.

"TreeKit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as TreePaw. Your mentor will be..." This moment seemed to take forever, TreePaw held her breath. DewStar finally spoke the words "FeatherMist. I hope FeatherMist will pass down all she knows to you."

FeatherMist padded up to TreePaw and they touched noses.

Cheers broke out from the crowd "TreePaw! TreePaw!TreePaw! TreePaw! TreePaw!" Eventually the cheering died and, almost, all the cats in the clan surrounded TreePaw, congratulating her. TreePaw gasped as she was closed in by cats. FeatherMist stood by her with her tail on TreePaw's back, telling her to stay. TreePaw sighed and waited for every cats surrounding her to say their congratulations.

Finally all the cats had finished talking and were now heading either out of camp, into their dens, or chatting amongst themselves. TreePaw looked at FeatherMist who smiled gently at her.

"Lets go out of camp, I'll show you the boarders. I'll go ask to see if anyone wants to join us." She beamed and trotted off to a small group of apprentices and mentors.

A second later she returned with a very "special" cat. FoxPaw. TreePaw hissed faintly and tried to ignore the interested look on his face. BumbleFrost followed his apprentice and whispered something to FeatherMist. Immediately FeatherMist hissed at him and dug her claws into the ground. TreePaw rolled her eyes, Tom-cats were always bugging FeatherMist. FeatherMist glared at BumbleFrost.

"Leave! You are no longer invited." She hissed, all trace of gentleness gone.

BumbleFrost looked stunned at first before whipping around and calling over his shoulder for FoxPaw. FoxPaw glared at TreePaw. She also saw something else in his eyes. Was it regret? What would he regret? She shrugged it off and hurried to catch up to FeatherMist, who was half way through the thorn tunnel. As she caught up to her a question escaped her.

"What happened with BumbleFrost?" She asked before she could help it.

She then realized what she had said. FeatherMist eyed her curiously.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to actually ask that it just... it just..." She wandered off.

"It's okay TreePaw. You deserve an answer. You might have to face this at some time too." FeatherMist grinned at her.

TreePaw tried to think of any possible reason why she might be involved. Was their something wrong with her? Her mind furiously tried to think of any possible reason before she was snapped out of her thoughts.

"Okay so toms have a way their brain works. They... underestimate she-cats. They think that everything to a she-cat is how pretty they are. Not how much they can do, like hunting or battling. Some toms have smart brains, and others have completely mouse-brains. BumbleFrost still has to find his smart brain instead of using his eyes to judge a she-cat. If he used his brain he would realize that RoseWind cared for him. You know who that is don't you?"

TreePaw thought of the she-cat. She maybe didn't look the best, but she was an amazing fighter. Her ears were folded and an orange color, while the rest of her body was a light brown. Everyone in the clan new she liked BumbleFrost. TreePaw nodded her head to FeatherMist.

"Us she-cats have to help them use their brain. Whenever they come up to us with that "look" in their eyes, we need to put them in their place." FeatherMist laughed to herself.

TreePaw giggled. Before another question popped into her head. How did you find a mate if toms were like that? Was being beautiful just used to let other she-cats get a mate you might want for yourself? TreePaw shrugged it off, like she would have to worry about that. Suddenly the voice came to her again.

"Oh dear little one. Don't believe you aren't pretty. Well actually you aren't. Your gorgeous." The voice was calm and reassuring.

"You can read my mind?" TreePaw questioned quietly.

"What was that?" FeatherMist called over her shoulder.

"Nothing" TreePaw blurted out.

"Okay now follow me for the grand tour of ThunderClan!" FeatherMist giggled to herself before speeding through the trees.

TreePaw stood next to FeatherMist, they were both panting from their run all across ThunderClan territory. Right now they were looking on into WindClan territory. TreePaw opened her mouth slightly and tasted the air. Quickly she closed her mouth again and made a disgusted face. It smelled nasty. Then an urgent voice sounded.

"Quickly get to ShadowClan territory! Hurry go now! Quick before it's too late." The voice was panicked. She started running toward her mentor who had wandered off.

"No run now! You need to protect your Clan! Head to the ShadowClan boarder! NOW!" The voice was highly panicked as it cried out to her.

TreePaw whipped around and screeched her mentors name as she ran into the woods. Her paws seemed to barely hit the ground as she ran through the forest. The panicked, desperate cries screeched in her ears and directed her towards the boarder. Quickly she slid to a stop. FeatherMist skidded to a halt beside her. ShadowClan was sneaking through the forest. It looked like all of ShadowClan was there.

"TreePaw run as fast as you can to camp and warn DewStar! Your a faster runner than even me." FeatherMist whispered before shoving her towards camp. "Run faster that ever and may StarClan give you the speed of no other cat!" She whispered looking up into the sky.

TreePaw took off. Her legs, sore from all the previous running, struggled to get going. Getting mad at her bad take off, she unsheathed her claws and sunk them into the soil as she ran. She gained more and more speed and pushed for even more. StarClan help me save my clan!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

TreePaw flew towards her camp faster than her legs could take her. She attempted to dodge trees as they flew past her at incredible speeds. What if she didn't make it? What if she got lost and never made it to camp? As she was lost in her thoughts she didn't see a tree coming at her. Quickly she slid to a stop. But she wasn't fast enough. She flew into the tree and landed on the ground with a _thump_. Whispers echoed in her ears, soft voices not loud, screeching, panicked ones.

"TreePaw, open your eyes" A soft voice said.

TreePaw opened her eyes and was amazed to see a starry cat looking down at her. She was a faded black she-cat. Her soft blue eyes shone brightly.

"W-w-where a-am I?" TreePaw stuttered looking around before she slowly got to her feet.

"Dear little one. You are in StarClan" The she-cat said nuzzling TreePaw's shoulder.

"STARCLAN!" TreePaw exclaimed, "No I need to help my Clan!"

"The time in your world has stopped for you to hear a message."

"Stopped?"

"Yes. Stopped for you to hear this message I bring to you"

"What message?"

The she-cats eyes faded. Her voice became hoarse. She stood stiff and opened her mouth.

"Rough, Soft. Small, Big. Joined together will make the Clans stick."

"What does that mean!"

"That I cannot tell you. I must leave."

"Wait what is your name?"

The she-cat was already gone. TreePaw was under the tree again. She had an aching pain in her head. Slowly she got to her paws. Slowly her dizziness faded and she remembered fearfully that her Clan was at stake. She took off again through the trees. Once again she unsheathed her claws and pushed forward with all the strength she could manage. She ignored the blood streaming down her face, soaking her fur on her head.

Finally she saw the camp. The blood from her head dripped into her eyes, blinding her. She yowled a warning to her camp, screaming at the top of her burning lungs. She pushed herself forward, relying on the gentle she-cat's voice to motivate herself down.

"Help!" She pleaded silently to the unknown she-cat.

The blinding blood vanished from her eyes, though she could still feel it dripping down her face. She thanked the mystery cat before bursting through the thorn tunnel. Cats had came out of their dens to see what was going on. She slid to a stop at the beginning of the thorn tunnel.

"SHADOWCLAN!" She yowled before collapsing onto the ground, gasping for needed air.

"PoppyPool!" DewStar yelled, jumping down from her den in a hurried, strained jump.

PoppyPool was already running across the clearing. She flicked her tail for another warrior to help her get TreePaw into the medicine cat den. LongMorning, a yellow she-cat with green-yellow eyes, helped carry TreePaw into the den. TreePaw heard DewStar call a Clan meeting before she was swallowed up by the blackness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The sound of fast paw steps echoed around TreePaw. Everything hurt. Her legs were sore, her head hurt, and she was exhausted. She opened her eyes slowly, her eyes adjusting to the dim light. She found herself in the medicine cats den. PoppyPool was carrying herbs out of her den. She seemed to have forgotten that she had a kit in her den. TreePaw blinked her beautiful eyes before pushing herself up with her sore legs. She stretched out her aching muscles before padding out of the den. She shrank back in horror as she saw cats getting treated. Cautiously, she stepped out of the medicine cat den and made her way across the clearing. PoppyPool, who had just noticed her, rushed over with herbs still sticking out of her mouth. She quickly checked her all over, pausing for a moment as she examined her head.

"How do you feel?" PoppyPool questioned, staring intently.

TreePaw didn't answer, she continued to look around at the cats in the clearing. PoppyPool noticed this and softened her gaze.

"It's all right little one." She reassured, licking TreePaw on her head.

"I-is anyone h-hurt?" She struggled to say, her meow squeaking terribly.

"Not fatally, thanks to you"

TreePaw stumbled back.

"Because of me?"

PoppyPool nodded.

"If you hadn't gotten here that fast, there would have been more injuries, possibly even deaths. Thank StarClan you saw them so soon."

TreePaw stood there, watching as PoppyPool gave her a final reassuring lick before picking up her herbs again and heading off to tend to more injuries. TreePaw padded around the clearing, searching for her mother. Finally she spied her licking a small puncture on her shoulder. Ignoring her aching muscles, she ran over to her mother and pressed herself upon her. Her mother stopped cleaning her wound and reached down to cover her only daughter in licks. A soft purr rumbled from her throat. They stayed like that for while before TreePaw pulled away as another cat approached. She turned her head towards the cat who approached them. Surprise flickered through her as she realized it was FoxPaw. She suppressed a hiss as he walked towards BlueHeart.

"DewStar would like to see you in her den BlueHeart." He said in a unusually polite tone.

BlueHeart flicked her tail politely before trotting over to DewStar's den. TreePaw waited to FoxPaw to walk away. She was even more surprised when he didn't. He looked at her with his head lowered. It was something she hadn't even seen him do.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

TreePaw was taken aback. She stared at him through amazed eyes. He looked up at her with his orange tinted eyes. A mysterious look, she couldn't recognize was hidden inside them.

"Sorry?" She repeated

"I'm sorry for everything when we were kits." He looked down at the ground.

"Well it's okay I guess."

He looked up hopefully.

"Really! Because I feel so bad and maybe we could hang out to clear up everything that has happened in the past."

TreePaw was shocked for a few moments before slowly nodding her head yes. It couldn't hurt if she made a friend. Maybe everyone else would start being nice to her too. FoxPaw looked overjoyed and he gave a little bounce.

"So do you wanna do anything right now?" He questioned, an exited look buried in his eyes.

"Er..."

FoxPaw paused, a new look of uncertainty flowing over him. It pained TreePaw to see such a sad look on his face. She begged for the cats guidance to help her.

"This is your choice little one." The voice whispered before fading away.

TreePaw desperately thought of something to say to make FoxPaw happy again. He may have been mean to her for many moons but he did look sorry.

"Maybe we could train together sometime. Probably not now because of the attack but later we could."

A new spark lit up FoxPaw's eyes again. He crouched down in a playful stance, flicking his tail happily. A second later, he pounced tackling TreePaw to the ground gently. A new feeling sparked inside TreePaw, the urge to win. She gave a _mrrow_ of acceptance to the challenge before fighting back. She kicked up her fluffy feet until she got them under his soft belly. With a great heave, she kicked up and sent FoxPaw flying through the air, giving her time to get to her feet. FoxPaw was shocked for a moment with the skill she had from her first day. TreePaw had surprised herself too. She was a lot stronger than she had thought. Despite her sore muscles, energy cursed through her, anticipating the attack. FoxPaw gave a small smirk before running forward. TreePaw leaped up, preparing to jump onto him and tackle him to the ground. At the last minute, FoxPaw jumped to the side, landing on TreePaw's shoulders as she landed on the ground. She collapsed to the ground, rolling on top of him before jumping straight into the air, flipping, and land on his belly, her paw in the air, ready to give a killing blow. She smirked at him, impressed with her skill in battle. She had done the whole thing without the help of the mystery cat. She lowered her paw and climbed off of him, allowing him to get up.

"Impressive." He meowed.

TreePaw flexed her unused claws, sinking them into the dirt. A prickling sensation ran through her body in victory.


End file.
